Movie Night Bickering
by IrrlandAlmondd
Summary: Steve and Danny agree to kick off the weekend with a movie night and some pizza. They can't stop bickering like an old married couple until their pizza arrives. Netflix. Cheese Pizza. Hawaiian Pizza. High School Musical 2. Couches. Poor delivery boy. Minions vs. Translyvania 2. Cute Bickering.


Short Story Fan-fiction

Hawaii 5-0

Friendship and Humor

*Steve and Danny fight like an old married couple while watching Netflix.

((Back when Danny had his beloved and beautiful Silver Camaro))

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters.

*Thanks for reading. Please leave your comments, questions, and concerns. They are really appreciated. You are all amazing!

-This was written for my awesome best-friend.

Movie Night Bickering

"Oh come on! You can't say that _Minions_ is better than _Transylvania 2_! It's just not possible!" Danny exclaimed throwing his hands up wildly while walking around to the passenger side of his silver Camaro after work with his deranged partner.

"What are you talking about?! Of course _Minions_ is better than _Hotel Transylvania_ or whatever it is! They're _minions_!" Steve argued as he was getting in the driver's seat of Danny's Camaro, trying to get his partner to see reason.

"They don't even speak a language! No one knows that they are even saying! They could be cussing us all out, and no one would know it but the screenwriters who made up the language!" Danny rebutted, opening the car door and getting in with Steve.

"Besides _Hotel Transylvania_ has vampires! Who doesn't like vampires? And it's Grace's favorite movie, even you can't argue against that." Danny claimed, putting his last opinion on the topic as he leaned back against the seat.

"She likes _Minions_ too, you know. I guess we'll all just have to have a Netflix movie marathon next time she's here and see just who's the winner of this argument," Steve concluded while starting the car and driving to Danny's house.

Since it was Friday, they could have the weekend to relax and catch up on sleep till they had to go back to work on Monday. That's if they didn't get called in on a case. So to kick off the weekend, they both decided to hang out at Danny's apartment and have a movie marathon on Netflix. As a result, they've been arguing about movies and TV shows all day long much to Chin and Kono's disquietude.

"Want to order a pizza when we get to your apartment?" Steve asked glancing at Danny and turning down a nearby road.

"Why bother asking, you're going to order it anyway." Danny replied shooting a knowing look at Steve. "Yeah, but order me a cheese. I don't know how you get that Hawaiian stuff."

"Cheese? What are you taking after Grace? I honestly doubt she eats just a _plain_ cheese pizza. It doesn't even have any flavor!" Steve retorted as he turned into Danny's usual parking spot and got out. "And what do you mean, _Hawaiian stuff_? You live in Hawaii, might as well get used to the food at some point, and pineapple is healthy unlike grease and cheese, which is what you'll be eating."

"Excuse me. Grace and I trade off what we order every time, and it's just my turn to get cheese, she would normally get pepperoni." Danny said getting out of his car and moving to open the door to his apartment. "And you're getting grease and cheese on yours too. Only difference is that you have more toppings," Danny added after a minute.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Danno," Steve responded following Danny into his apartment, closing the door behind him.

"You know you always do this! Why can't I just get a plain cheese pizza in peace? And you can have your Hawaiian pizza, I don't stop you from getting that each time," Danny exclaimed grabbing two drinks from his fridge before plopping down on his couch.

"But you make fun of my Hawaiian pizza every time we order! _Oh why do you have to get that nasty stuff Steve! Why would they even think of putting fruit on pizza Steve?! You are so not getting that again Steve!"_ Steve imitated Danny's voice as he sat down next to his partner and situated his feet up on the coffee table, snatching the remote from Danny's grasp.

Casting an irritated look at Steve, "I do not talk like that! And excuse you, that's my remote!" Danny yelled, widely gesticulating with his hands.

"I'm fully aware that this is your remote Danny. I'm going to find something for us to watch, do you mind?" Steve asked giving a pointed look towards Danny.

Nodding, "Yeah as a matter of fact I do mind. Why can't I pick out what we're going to watch on _my_ TV? Why do you always have to be in control?" Danny asked taking a drink.

"I don't always have to be in control. Here be my guest, take the remote and find something to watch," Steve replied pulling Netflix up and handing the remote over and digging in his pocket for his phone.

"Yeah I will," Danny said and started to scroll through Netflix. He glanced at Steve who held his phone up to his ear, waiting. "What are you doing?" Danny asked glancing back and forth between Steve and the TV screen.

Looking over at Danny he said sarcastically, "Calling my plumber, my sink hasn't been working. What do you think Danny? I'm ordering our pizzas. Unless you want to do that too?" He held the phone out to his shorter, blond friend.

Pushing the phone out of his face, Danny replied, "No, you can do that. Just make sure to order me a medium cheese."

Steve nodded and started talking to the pizza guy, "Yeah, I need two pizzas for delivery. One medium cheese pizza and another medium Hawaiian pizza. Yeah, for Steve McGarrett…"

Danny stopped listening as he looking for a sufficient movie on Netflix. No horror…no romance…maybe action?...or comedy? He keeps scrolling till he came across his favorites list. Quickly spotting a classic that he and Grace watch all the time and turned it on, sneakily hiding the remote behind a pillow before Steve could notice.

As soon as Steve got off the phone he looked towards Danny and asked," So what are we watching?"

Giving a wide grin and settled back into the couch, "Oh nothing, just one of Gracie's favorites," Danny replied motioning towards the screen.

Steve looked at the TV and saw the name _High School Musical 2_ come up on the screen. Turning quickly to Danny, Steve argued "No, absolutely not. I'm not watching some musical were kids sing in school, it's not happening!"

Cracking up with laughter Danny replied, "One, they're not even in school in this movie, that's the first one. And two, you said you'd let me choose this time."

"Well obviously I can't let you choose our movies for movie night anymore. Hand the remote over so I can turn it," Steve said commanded, shaking his head and looking around for the remote.

"Oh come on, you mean an army man like you is too good to watch a classic?" Danny exclaimed.

"Once again, I was in the _Navy_ Danny, the Navy. And I'm not going to watch this," Steve claimed throwing his hands up in the air before crossing them in front of his chest.

"You watched _Minions_! And _Transylvania 2_! Why can't you watch this one for an hour?" Danny inquired taking a quick drink.

"Those were different. They were animated; this one is actual people, who are _singing._ It's ridiculous," Steve retorted motioning towards the movie that had started to play.

"Is not. You can pick the next one, if it makes you so happy," Danny offered trying to reason with Steve.

"Fine, whatever," Steve said shaking his head while taking a drink, then rested back against the couch, closing his eyes.

Danny looked over at Steve and saw his eyes closed and resting back, "Are you going to sleep? Oh no, you're not getting out of watching this movie," Danny protested, poking Steve in the side.

Opening an eye and looking over at Danny, who was staring at him. Huffing he replied, "Fine, obviously I'm not getting out of watching this movie…at least with you talking and singing along to every song…" Steve mumbled sitting up.

"Hey! I heard that! And for your information, I don't sing to every song, just the best ones…" Danny exclaimed getting quieter at the end.

Steve just grinned as a response and was going to say something, when the doorbell rang signifying that the pizza guy was here. He shot up to his feet and made his way to the door.

After paying the delivery boy, Steve quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and some paper plates from the cabinets before bringing the pizzas into the living room. He deposited the items on the table and reclaimed his seat next to his partner.

Danny opened his box, dropped a couple slices onto a plate, and settled back to watch the movie, eagerly munching on his pizza. Steve did likewise and propped his feet back up on the table away from the cardboard boxes. The two partners settled down for the rest of their movie night, comfortable silence between them as they watched the movie and ate their separate pizzas. Sure they got into fights, and bickered constantly like an old married couple, but they were partners and they had each other's back when it came down to it. And you really couldn't ask for anything more than that. We'll maybe some more pizza…

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought, and if I should write more of these. I'm still writing more Avengers fics, just thought I'd branch out some more. I'm also working on a Fantastic Four, another Hawaii Five-O, and maybe even a Walking Dead fanfiction story.


End file.
